


That Magic Moment

by Enigmaticrose4



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticrose4/pseuds/Enigmaticrose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I have this dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Magic Moment

Music drifted through the air and Kyoya smiled, it was such a perfect song. Really, it was as if he'd planned it that way.

Which, of course, he had.

He looked down at the short brunette standing next to him.

"Haruhi, will you dance with me?"

"Kyoya, you know I don't like to dance."

"Please? Don't you recognize the song?"

She frowned for a moment, but then something clicked.

"It's the first song…"

He smiled at her and offered his hand.

She blushed and put her hand in his.

He took it and led her out to the dance floor.

They slowly swayed to the music, Kyoya being very careful not to get too elaborate with the steps.

"You know, I don't like dancing, but it was a dance that made me realize I loved you."

"I know."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Of course you knew!"

He smiled at her and gave her a small twirl, one she could easily handle.

When they came back together he spoke, "I knew then too. I'm not like Tamaki, but I'd swear that there was magic in that moment."

She smiled at him and they stared into each other's eyes as they continued to sway to the music.

"Haruhi, have I a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Can I have this dance for the rest of my life?"

She grinned and somehow, her eyes started tearing up, "Kyoya, is that a proposal?"

"No, this is."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and went down on one knee. The dancers continued to sway around them, each pair lost in their own little world.

"Haruhi, will you be my partner every day and night? Will you marry me?"

She never thought she wasn't one to cry, but seeing Kyoya on one knee proposing as their song played…

But was she so wrong. She couldn't help it, tears poured down her face. She knew Hikaru and Kaoru would be upset to see her makeup so messed up, but she really didn't care.

She threw her arms around Kyoya and hugged him. "Yes, I'll be your partner for the rest of our lives," she whispered in his ear.

Kyoya grinned as he stood up. The two of them stared into each other's eyes as he slipped a ring onto her finger.

She barely glanced at the ring before the two of them resumed their dance.

Neither of them noticed the five young men watching and grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this to commemorate the fact that back in March I got engaged to the most amazing man in my life. I met him back on Dec. 10, 2011 and on Aug. 8, 2014 he and I went to the local office and signed the marriage papers. We did this well before the actual ceremony due to visa issues, but we still exchanged vows and rings, since in our minds, we're married.
> 
> Read! Enjoy! Review!


End file.
